


that same old song and dance

by quixoticentity



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: "wow it only took forty years for you to be my girlfriend!", F/M, the resolution of decades-old UST, they old now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticentity/pseuds/quixoticentity
Summary: Leon and Ada finally end their game of cat-and-mouse.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	that same old song and dance

He saw her - this time, she didn't run away and he didn't give chase (he was much too old for that anyway)

Rather, he ambled over to her, thinking of before when his pace was in strides instead of small steps. He didn't ask if he could join  
her once he reached her table and planted himself on the seat across her; a small coffee awaited him, mirroring the one in front of her.

Stirring a sugar cube into her teacup, she smiled coquettishly and said," Interrupting a lady's privacy?"

Her voice alone still made his heart pause for a split second - dangerous at his age. Smooth and alluring as ever, curling around him  
like dark cherry smoke, a veil hiding the blade just underneath. Her smile was red-lipped of course, highlighting wrinkles that were   
nowhere as deep as his.

"Afraid I'll make a run for it if you announce yourself?" The sun painted a glowing halo on her hair as she tilted her head, revealing the  
beginnings of grey at her roots; he self-consciously reached up with a hand for the abundant grey at his temple. "I think you look  
rather distinguished with a little salt." she murmured. "I have to dye quite a bit these days."

"Don't you know when to quit?" He caught himself saying before he could stop himself. The dainty teaspoon was crushed in his hand.

Any other time, she would have given a demure retort, sashaying his concerns into the wind with a smirk.

But as she finally looked him right in the eyes, he could see clear as day - years of lying, cheating, stealing, and death were behind her. She was  
ready to let it be.

Her smile was knowing, patient as they'd been for each other for the last decades or so. "I'm here now." And this time, she was the one to  
extend her hand.

"Putting up the white flag now, Ada?" (He still reached for her hand.)

"And I thought you were tired of our little cat-and-mouse game, Leon." (Her fingers entwined with his.)

"Do you wanna go home?" (They exit the cafe together, handfast.)

**Author's Note:**

> does this count as post-RE6? who knows lol. just wanted to write something soft between the zombies and angst :)


End file.
